


Unknown Symbols

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Short, Tattoos, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Peter stumbles onto something he doesn't quite understand and Spiderman is going to try finding out what is going on.Day seven of the Fictober challenge.(This will be a continued piece of work in the near future if all goes as planned)





	Unknown Symbols

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was so dope that I'll try continuing it as soon as I get my new keyboard.  
Prompt: Tattoo

Peter had started to notice the strange symbols popping up around him.

A strange ring with a red cross had appeared on his shop teacher's hand one day.

The Monday after it appeared, he saw an arrowhead like charm had appeared on one of his classmate's charm bracelets.

Both symbols were relatively unimportant in his mind so he didn't pay much attention at first.

Eventually, however, he noticed the rather murderous glares that the two were giving each other.

Those glares were not the usual 'You're a teacher and I'm a student so by default I don't like you' glares, these were 'I know seventy-three different scenarios in which I could kill you with a pencil' glares that went both ways.

No one else seemed to tie the two things together but him when the shop teacher seemingly went missing and was replaced by a substitute with the strange arrowhead like symbol tattooed on his wrist.

The two got along like long lost family members.

One night, he decided to quietly observe the two as they spoke after school under the guise of cleaning out his locker.

"Tell your father that we welcome you to join us tonight, but know that you're still young and with that taken into consideration, it's his choice whether you'll be allowed on such a large mission with the rest of us."

"Alright, I'll tell him, third warehouse by the docks," she parroted his earlier words back to him.

Apparently, Spiderman was going to the docks for his nightly patrol so he could find out what was really going on.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
